We Need to Talk
by gg5459
Summary: He smiled, stood up and walked over to her. Things would be okay. They would make it, they were meant to be together. What’s meant to be will always find its way.
1. We need to talk

She hated that her mother was right. She was right about Luke, for once. But this time, Lorelai didn't want her to be right. Before when she and Luke had just started dating, she wanted Emily to be wrong about how he wasn't good enough for her. But today she was right. Luke was keeping April from her and she was letting him.

She really wanted to meet April, but Luke had just found out about her. He didn't need Lorelai to be just another Stars Hollow person who couldn't mind their own business. But this was her business wasn't it? April was going to be her step-daughter. What were they gonna do once they got married? She would never see her? Luke would just go to Anna's to see April when he felt like it? That wouldn't work.

Another thing was she didn't want to come off seeming jealous. But truth be told, she was jealous. Lorelai Gilmore was jealous of a 12 year old. Now she was starting to sound crazy. But was it truly crazy to envy someone who was taking her fiancée away from her? Not if you think about it. Lorelai had probably seen less of Luke in the past couple months than in all of her time living in Stars Hollow. And it was all thanks to April.

Lorelai had so many emotions swimming inside her right now that she had become a new person. She wasn't exactly sure if that new person was a good thing. She never felt like herself anymore. She wasn't as witty, or as alive. The whole April thing had put a huge stress on her and Luke's relationship. They weren't as close anymore. Maybe it was because he lied to her, and hid his daughter for so long, maybe it was the simple fact that there was _his daughter_. Whatever the reason she knew she didn't like it.

She dialed the familiar number and waited for an answer.

"Luke's." he said in his ever so popular mono-symbolic tone.

"It's me." She said

"Oh hey" he said with a hint of a smile "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much, just wondering when you were coming _home_."

"Uh, I'm not sure, maybe like an hour?"

"Ok, see you then."

"You ok?" he asked

"I'll see you when you get here." She said avoiding the question.

"Okay." He said not wanting pushing her.

3 hours later.

He walked in the door as quietly as he could, so he didn't wake her. He was walking to the stairs when he saw her sitting on the couch just staring into space.

"Lorelai." He said touching her arm.

"What time is it?" she asked not moving

"10:30." He said looking at his watch.

"I called you at 7:30. You said you would be home in an hour." She said still not moving.

"We got busy Lorelai."

"To busy to call?'

He just looked down.

"I called you because we really need to talk."

"Ok, talk about what?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"You have no problems, no complaints about us at all?" she asked him

"No, everything is going great. Isn't it?'

"Yeah, okay, sure it's going great." She said standing up. "I'm going to bed."

"Whoa Lorelai wait." He said grabbing her arm. "What's wrong?"

She put her head down and stared at her shoes. "We are never getting married are we Luke?"

"Of course we are Lorelai. Why would you think that?"

"Because Luke, _we_ are not the same."

"What do you mean?"

"You and me. We are not the same people anymore."

"I don't understand."

"You are different. You are keeping things from me, big things, and life changing things. We never kiss anymore, we haven't had sex or made love in months. We don't talk, I feel like I never see you. I'm different, I'm not the same person you fell in love with, am I?'

"Lorelai, I will always love you."

"But what about everything else? What about April? Am I ever gonna meet her? I mean she is going to be my step-daughter, if _we_ ever get married."

"Lorelai, we are getting married."

"But what about April Luke?" _why does he keep avoiding her?_

"Things with April, well, they are, they're complicated."

As soon as those words left his mouth, her heart sunk.

"You know what Luke, you're right. Things are complicated."

He didn't say anything; he looked at her and saw how hurt she was. He knew he had caused it, but he wasn't sure how he didn't see it before tonight.

"I-uh, I'm gonna go take a walk, I'll be back soon." She said with the sound of tears in her throat.

"Lorelai." He said, but she was already out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay, so I think L/L need to have one HUGE fight to get everything out on the table. They are so out of character this season. It kills me. You know what else kills me? The stupid finale spoiler. Gosh it bugs me so much. I'm curious to see how season 7 will play out since ASP is not coming back. We will just have to wait and see.**

**But anyway, what do you think? Is it worthy enough to be continued? **

**Review and let me know.**


	2. I need time

She had only been walking for 20 minutes, but to her, it seemed like a century. He had called 6 times, and Rory had called twice. She hadn't answered any of them, because she knew the minute that she did someone would want to talk. She didn't even know where she was going. All she knew was she needed to get out of there. She couldn't take it anymore. All of these emotions had built up inside her, and today they were finally laid out on the table.

This was the first relationship that she didn't want to run from. She wanted to marry Luke. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. Why did it seem like the entire world was out to screw _them_ up? With Max, everything fell right into place. Maybe that's why they didn't work out. Her heart wasn't in that relationship, but it sure as hell was in this one. Why couldn't the world see that Lorelai Gilmore was not going to run away?

Her cell phone started to ring. She knew who it was without looking at it. It kept ringing and ringing before she finally answered it.

"Hello" she said, clearly in tears.

"Lorelai where are you?" he said worried.

"Luke, I just need some time."

"Weren't you the one who was afraid of this "more time" thing?"

"Yes, and you took your time, we broke up. You had time to think and evaluate everything. Now please just give me that time." She said getting worked up.

"Okay, I'll be here when you're ready."

She closed her phone and kept walking. She still didn't know where to go.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He couldn't believe how stupid he was being. He was letting the woman he loved walk away. But, she was right, she did need some time. But how much time was enough? 20 minutes? Probably not. He couldn't just sit home and think about her, he had to do something.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She was sitting on the steps to her very own Inn, the exact spot where everything with her and Luke had started. Their first kiss, or kisses actually. She loved this spot; she would come her when she needed to think about something. And tonight especially it seemed like an appropriate spot.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She didn't hear him drive or walk up, but she knew he would show up eventually.

"Hi" he said shyly.

"Hey." She said looking at the ground.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." She said moving over so he could sit down.

"You ok?"

She couldn't believe he was actually asking her that, after one major fight.

"Yeah Luke, I'm fine." She lied.

"No you're not. Of course you're not, why did I ask that?" he said babbling.

"What do you want to talk about Luke?" she asked, so not in the mood to deal with this.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry, what did you do that hurt me?" she asked wondering if he was just trying to end a fight.

"Everything I've done, I've hurt you."

"Yeah you have Luke, a lot."

"I know. And I am so sorry."

"Thank you." She said, almost blowing him off.

"So, are we good?" he asked

And she knew right then that he was trying to end this argument. He didn't even know what he had done.

"You know what Luke?" she said turning to finally look at him.

"What?" he asked

"I can't handle this. It's just too much for me. I'm sorry." She said standing up.

"Whoa, Lorelai wait." He said running after her and grabbing her arm. "You can't do this, we're engaged."

"Luke, we are _never_ getting married, so why don't we stop living in fantasy land and get back to reality." She said walking away.

He just stood there in shock.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so? How was it? Let me know. And have faith, I am a total L/L fan. **

**Reviews Pleaseeee. **


	3. We cant just kiss and make up

**Authors Note: Wow! It has been like almost a month. Sorry it's been so long. My computer was down for like ever, and I thought I had lost EVERYTHING but thank gosh I didn't. Okay, so here is Chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**OH BY THE WAY, LORELAI HAS NOT TALKED TO ANNA YET**

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

It had been two days since she had seen Luke. He hadn't been back to their house, but why would he after she said such horrible things to him. She needed to talk to him, she couldn't think about anything but him. She had gotten nothing done in two days. She had been living in hell for two days without Luke.

She woke up at 4:45 am on day 3. She looked at the clock and noticed that Luke would be getting up soon if he had early deliveries. She didn't even know if he had any deliveries anymore. They hadn't had a real conversation in months.

She got up and dragged herself to the shower and turned it on a stepped in. She was in there for a while, because when she came out it was already 5:30. Luke would open the diner in 30 minutes. She was going to be the first one there.

She was walking down the street when she saw his truck pull away. She was going to run after him but she saw Caesar flip the closed sign to open and walked his way.

"Oh, hi Lorelai" Caesar said.

"Hey Caesar, where did Luke go?"

"He had to go pick up something. He will be back in about an hour."

"Ok, um, I'm just gonna go wait for him upstairs."

"Ok."

She walked up the stairs and opened the door. She hadn't been up here in a while. She looked around and noticed _again_ that Luke did live here. Not in her house, he lived in an office-turned apartment above his diner. Everything she looked at brought back memories of the two of them.

The "big" bed sitting in front of her, even though he did get the bigger bed, maybe he was going to be a bachelor for life, the shelf in the bathroom, so she would have room for her stuff, and so that he wouldn't have to use her crazy toothpaste anymore. But she had more than just a shelf for him at _their_ house. They had spent thousands of dollars on remodeling the house so that _they_ could live there. Not her, them. There was coffee on the counter. Luke doesn't drink coffee, but he bought it for her, so that she wouldn't have to go downstairs in just his flannel anymore, but she didn't mind wearing only his flannel, especially since it smelled like him. But then, sitting there on the nightstand, she saw the Geometry for Dummies, and everything came rushing back to her. Everything with April and Anna and how they weren't getting married.

She went to lie down on his side of the bed, because it smelled like him, and they hadn't been close since before _she_ postponed the wedding. She must have been tired because she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A HALF HOUR LATER DOWNSTAIRS.

"Caesar did everything go okay? No more banana incidents I hope." Luke asked walking in the diner.

"Nope, nothing like that Luke, but Lorelai is upstairs."

"SHE IS? SINCE WHEN?" he asked almost yelling.

"Like, a half hour ago. She said she was gonna wait for you up there."

"Thanks" he yelled already half way up the stairs.

When he opened the door he saw he sleeping on his bed. She looked so peaceful. Lately he had realized how much he had really hurt Lorelai. And he was beating himself up inside about it. He sat on the chair in the kitchen and just watched her sleep. He only watched her for about 20 minutes, because then her head shot up from the bed.

"Luke?" she asked

"Hi" he said cautiously.

She looked down at the bed, avoiding his gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Okay, good, so we are both sorry, but his is not over. We still need to talk and figure everything out. We can't just kiss and make up here."

"I agree" Luke said.

"Okay, I'll go first. I think it's great that you want to fit into April's life, and be there for her, believe me I get that, but I'm here too. I'm here for you and for April, she's going to be my step-daughter soon, and I want to be included in things. April is in your life, and I want to be in her life too. I don't want you to have to push me away. You are amazing Luke and if April doesn't want to be around you, than it's her loss. And since you know how amazing you are, and you most defiantly know how amazing I am, just think how amazing we could be when we are with her together."

He was sitting on the chair smiling like a complete loser.

"I want you to be in April's life, and I don't want to push you away anymore. I was just so afraid that she wouldn't want to hang out with me once she met you, and now I see I was wrong. I am so sorry Lorelai for causing you so much pain. I am going to marry you. I wasn't thinking about how this whole thing would affect you, and that's not like me. I am really sorry."

And that's all she need. They were getting married and Luke wasn't going to push her away when it came to April. They could get back on track and finally get married.

"So, we are good?" she asked this time.

"I'm good if you're good." He said

"Get over here" Lorelai said motioning towards the bed.

He smiled and stood up and walked over to her. Things would be okay. They would make it, they were meant to be together. What's meant to be will always find its way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**SOOOOOOO. Should I end it there? Or continue? Its all up to you. So REVIEW and let me know PLEASE. **


	4. You Called Her?

**Okay, so the majority of you wanted me to continue. So, I shall. Review and let me know what you think.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Neither of them had slept well in months, but then again neither of them had remembered what sleeping well actually felt like. But they night after they made up, again, they both slept like a rock. And they didn't need wild passionate sex to make everything with them being okay official, they didn't need to kiss until they turned blue in the face or make plans right away to get married, or even spend time with April. Last night, they only needed each other.

Lorelai woke up first, much to her surprise. Luke had told her last night that he was going to have Caesar open, so they could spend a little extra time together. She laid there in their house and just watched him sleep. She loved watching him sleep, he always looked so peaceful. Not at all like the grump everyone sees at the diner everyday. But then again Luke was always different when he was with her. They brought out the best in each other, but, that's how it should be in any good relationship right?

Luke was no different from any other person. If you're asleep, and someone is sitting there staring at you, you are going to wake up. And that he did.

"Hey" he said groggily.

"Hi" she said with a smile.

He lifted his arm up, signaling for her to lean in closer to him, which she did.

"So, how'd you sleep?" he asked

"Better than I have in months. You?" she said looking up at him.

"Same here."

"Good."

"Good. So listen, I have to get to the Inn, but ill stop by at lunch k?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"K, I'm gonna go shower, care to join me?"

"Um…well…okay, I guess I could." He said teasing her.

"Shut up." She said hitting him with a pillow and standing up to go take her shower.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

12:00.

"Sook?" Lorelai called into the kitchen.

"Hold on, my hair is stuck in the salad spinner. Ouch, OW, hey ya wanna watch the head there buddy."

"Do I even wanna know?" she asked looking at the scene before her.

"Well, see, I was, and then I, with the, and then my hair got stuck." Sookie said.

"Oh right?" Lorelai said with a 'duh' tone. "Well, I am going to go to Luke's for lunch, Michel is in a pissing contest with his milk, and believe it or not, the milk's winning. I have to make a stop after Luke's, so I'll be back soon. Okay?"

"I'M FREE!" she yelled.

"Sookie!" Lorelai said with a gasp.

"I meant my hair, my hair. GO, have fun."

"Ok." Lorelai said, walking out. "Watch her" she said to Manny.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Diner Bell Ringing…_

"Luuuuukkkkkkkkeeeeeee" she said in a sing song voice.

"Hey" he said walking from behind the counter with a stack of plates.

"Whattcha doing?" she asked sitting at the counter

"Working?" he said leaning over for a kiss.

"Ah. I want a cheeseburger, fries and coffee."

"Okay, let me go put that in."

When Luke walked into the kitchen, Lorelai realized she hadn't gotten her coffee yet, so of course she went behind the counter to get some. While she was pouring her coffee, she noticed a phone number on a piece of paper with _She wants you to call her._ in script.

"Hey Luke?" She called.

"Yeah?" he asked walking back and seeing her behind the counter. "Lorelai!" he yelled "How many times have I told you not to go behind the counter, my insurance only covers me" he said, looking over to see her mocking him. "Very funny" he said shooing her.

"So, whose number is this?" She asked waving the paper in her hand.

"Um, that's Rachel's." he said hesitantly.

"Rachel's?" she asked in shock. "Like Rachel Rachel?"

"Yep, that's the one." He said turning to make more coffee.

"Did you call her back?"

"Uh yes."

"Yes? You called her back? Why?"

"Just because were not together doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"I know but, it's been what? 5 years since you heard from her?"

"Almost 6."

"My point exactly. Well, what did she want?"

"She wanted to see how I was doing, and she said she was hoping she could stop by to see me." He said quickly walking away.

"What did you say?" she asked still slightly shocked.

"I told her that it would be nice to see her."

"When is she coming?"

"She said sometime this week."

"And…what else?"

"And she asked if I ever took her advice, and I said yes, after a couple years."

"What was her advice?"

"Lorelai, she left because of you."

"Me? Why the hell would she leave because of me?"

"Because she said that when I was with her, she could tell that I was in love with you, and she was right, she was one of the people who helped me realize that I wanted to be with you. We are together partly because of her."

"Oh. Hey, have I ever told you how much I like Rachel?"

"Hm, I don't think you have." He said laughing.

"Well, she is one very cool chick."

"Here's your food crazy lady." He said handing her the plate.

"Thank you. So, do you know exactly when she's coming?"

"I don't know, she said she would stop by when she could."

"Okay, well, let me know when she comes okay?'

"You got it."

She flashed him that smile that even made him feel a little weak in the knees. She always knew the way to his heart. After she finished, she decided to skip her little errand and just go back to the Inn. She told Luke she would be back around 6 for dinner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

5:45.

She was passing Doose's when she saw a familiar blond head into Luke's.

_She's here already?_ She thought _Wow. Just couldn't wait to see him, nice of her to keep in touch all these years._

She walked over the window in front of Luke's and watch the two's interaction. Rachel wasn't just here to visit, she had a hidden agenda, and Lorelai could feel it. But then why would she try to set Luke up with her if she wanted him for her self all along? But then again, not all is what it seems.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay, so I was debating with myself on weather or not to bring Rachel back. But I think its time for some different people to come into their lives. So, I you REALLY REALLY REALLY hate the idea, let me know, and I will fix it. But give it a chance.**

**REVIEW PLEASE. AND THANK YOU. **


	5. She's Backkkkkk

**A/N: Okay, so I made a little OPPS in the last chapter. Rachel is a RED head, not blond. My bad. But anyways…OH I only got like 4 reviews? What's up with that? And I could be the mean writer who says "I wont update until I have X numbers of reviews" But I am the nice writer and I am saying "Hey, maybe their button wasn't working or maybe their hand cramped up and they couldn't hit the go button" So here you go. Chapter 5. I'm thinking about 3 chapters after this _or so_. But let's see where this one takes us.**

**A/N 2: If any of you are reading No More Secrets, I decided that I don't like that one. I don't think it's that good. So I think I'm just going to forget about it. But, if enough people object to that idea, then I will update it. So let me know.**

She walked into the diner, with the bell signaling her arrival. Luke's head shot up and Rachel turned around.

"Lorelai!" Rachel said walking towards her with her arms open.

"Rachel" Lorelai said in a less enthusiastic tone, still hugging her.

"How are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm doing very well, how bout you?"

"I'm doing good." She said smiling

"That's good." She said making her way to Luke.

"Hey babe." She said kissing him hard.

"Hey" he said with a huge grin.

"So, Rachel, how long are you in town for?" Lorelai asked

"Um, I'm not quite sure yet. Maybe a few weeks?"

"That's great" Lorelai said with her fake smile plastered to her face.

"Can I get you girls something to eat?" Luke asked

"Yes, I'll have my "I missed Luke today"" Lorelai said rubbing in the fact the Luke was hers some more.

"Rachel?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries"

"You got it" Luke said walking into the back

"So, Lorelai. What's new with you?"

"Well, I opened my Inn, the Dragonfly, Luke and I got engaged, and we remodeled my house, but other than that, nothing big. What have you been doing with yourself?"

"I have been traveling a lot, doing some self discovery I guess you could call it, and doing some photography"

"That's cool. And somehow you ended up back in Stars Hollow?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I just love everything here."

"And everyone" Lorelai said under her breath.

"What?" Rachel asked

"Oh, nothing, just talking to myself.

"Oh."

"Here's your food. Lorelai can I talk to you for a second?" he said motioning to the storage room.

"Yupp" Lorelai said standing off her stool, following Luke.

**Storage Room…**

"Look, I know you're uncomfortable with her being here, but can you try to play it cool, for me?"

"Hey! I am playing it cool aren't I mister? It's so cool it's like the North Poll out there. Relax man."

"Okay, thank you"

"You're welcome" she said standing taller to kiss him.

The kiss became more and more passionate, and now Luke had Lorelai pinned against one of the shelves and small groans could be heard coming from her throat. They were moving again, when Luke's elbow hit a jar of something and it fell to the ground shattering. But they were to caught up in the moment to even stop.

**DINER. SAME EXACT TIME.**

Rachel looked up at the sound of something breaking. She knew it came from the storage room, but she didn't know what they were doing in there.

"Caesar, what was that?"

"I didn't hear anything"

She got up from her stool and slowly made her way to the storage room, where she stopped in shock at the sight before, Luke and Lorelai in a heated make out session. She saw the jar of pickles that a broken all over the floor. She cleared her throat hoping it would stop them. Luke looked over but still had Lorelai's head cupped in his hands, and her eyes were still closed.

"Uh, Rachel." He said pulling away from Lorelai and blushing.

"HA! 10 shades of red" Lorelai said in excitement. "Oh hey Rachel"

"Hi, sorry to interrupt"

"Nah, that's okay. I have to get back to the Inn for some last minute things anyway. I'll see you at home Luke?" she said as nodded, she kissed him hard on the lips again and walked out of the storage room.

"Sorry Luke." Rachel said somewhat embarrassed.

"No, that's okay" he said rubbing the back of his neck. "We probably shouldn't have been doing that in here anyways."

"Yeah. So you guys look like you are doing well." She said

"Yes, things right now are going very well."

"Good. I'm happy for you. I only want you to be happy Luke."

"I know, thanks Rach."

Lorelai was making her way back to the Inn. When she got there she went straight to the kitchen to talk to Sookie.

"Sookie!" she said not even in the kitchen yet.

"LORELAI! Rachel is back in town!" Sookie said

"How did you know that so fast?"

"Miss Patty called to see if you were here. Why do you look shocked?"

"I was just there! She just got here. Damn, Miss Patty is good."

"Yeah, so what happened?"

"Well…" she said and proceeded to tell Sookie everything.

**Okay..so this was kind of a filler chapter. But let me know what you would like to see happen and I will try to add it.**

**REVIEW. PLEASE. AND THANK YOU.**


End file.
